It is difficult for one person to install horizontally overlapping siding boards because each siding board must be precisely horizontal and uniformly placed with respect to each adjacent siding board.
As a result a substantial number of tools and gauges have been invented to permit one person to install siding. Typically, these tools are secured to installed lengths of siding and function to support a second, overlapping siding board to be installed in a predetermined position.
However, many of the siding installation tools of the prior art are relatively complex in construction and are not readily releasable from the siding boards after installation. The present invention provides a tool that is relatively simple in construction and can be utilized for the convenient installation of overlapping siding boards.